I Want You by My Side
by Sinister Attraction
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR FINAL SNIPER EPISODE! One-Shot.End of Season 6. *Nothing to do with my Season 6 fanfic I have running now! "Not like this Booth. The fact that we almost lost everything made me realize one thing." Please read and review! :


**I DON'T own Bones!**

**Just a one-shot of the final episode of Season 6. MAJOR SPOILERS! You have been warned! (I hope the spoiler is wrong, but from my sorces it's right :(**

***This in no way is affiliated with my Season 6 fanfic I have running now on here. This is separate from it –I wrote it broken fingers and all. I was determined –just as I am with Chapter 21 on "When two people become one" –Which I will be posting in a few days!**

**Enjoy loves! Feel free to check out my other stories!**

* * *

><p>He watched her as she stood there alone looking out at the water. The sun was finally setting –the air was damp from this morning's rain fall. All Seeley could think about was what was going through his partners mind at that moment.<p>

The day was like no other –they dealt with death all the time –they solved murders and put people behind bars.

But today… today was different.

They lost one of their own.

Booth slowly approached Temperance; careful not to startle her he whispered her name –the name he was only aloud to call her.

"Bones?"

Nothing.

When he got closer he saw her shoulders slumped and heard her crying. He had never seen her cry like this before –although he remembered the ambulance ride when he was shot. He remembered some of it anyhow –maybe he was dreaming it but she was hysterical –much like she was now.

"Hey…" Booth whispered touching her arm turning her as she instantly buried her face in his chest. He closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head while his hands messaged up and down her back soothingly.

Temperance took a moment to cry in her partner's arms before she pulled back whipping her eyes quickly. The look on Booth's face almost killed her; he looked so worried.

"I never thought I would see you like this…" he finally whispered to her.

She swallowed hard and turned her head to look out at the water once more as she hugged herself.

"He was a nice kid, Booth. He didn't deserve to die."

"I know, Bones." His voice was tender and loving –he wanted her to know that he was there for her.

She hugged herself tighter feeling more tears roll down her cheeks –she couldn't stop them from falling.

"He died in my arms. Sweets died in my arms." She sobbed looking down at the small space between them.

"Look at me, Bones." He waited until she finally looking up at him through her watered lashes. "We did everything we could," he whispered.

She shook her head, "we didn't do enough!" she retorted almost angrily.

"Don't say that. You almost got killed... it was you or him."

"And what makes you think he was the one who should die?" she said while her bottom lip and chin quivered. She let out a deep breath and felt anger and sadness rise in her –she needed to be alone. "Seeley… I … I need to be alone."

"No." The way she said his name –he knew she was serious but he wasn't giving up. He wouldn't let her be alone… not now… not ever.

"I need to think about this. Rationally."

"There is no rationality here." He said with a little irritation –not directed at her but the whole situation.

"There is always. Believe me." She almost growled out.

"No. Broadsky was irrational. Look at me, Bones. You are not blaming yourself for this." He reached out and pulled her against him not giving her the chance to fight. "I won't let you!"

"No! I can't feel this again… it's unbearable." She sobbed hard repeating herself. "I can't do this… I can't!"

"Shh…" he whispered pulling her in completely for a loving hug. "I'm here…" he whispered once again.

They stayed in their hugging position for awhile. He tried to lull her rocking her softly in his arms as they stood by the lake. He needed her to know that he was there for her no matter what –she just had to let him in.

"If you share it with me… I promise we can carry on," he whispered finally pulling back looking at her confused expression.

Temperance took a moment to comprehend what he was saying to her before she spoke out. She flinched slightly feeling Booth's fingers touch her cheek as he softly whipped away a few tears that continued to fall from her icy blues.

"You're right," she said softly closing her eyes admiring his touch.

Booth smiled slowly dropping his hand as she opened her eyes again. The emotions that ran through him right now were indescribable.

"I want you by my side."

"I'll always be by your side, Bones."

She shook her head and motioned her hand between them.

"Not like this Booth. The fact that we almost lost everything made me realize one thing."

"What?" he asked furrowing his brows together. "What is it, Bones?"

She swallowed loud and hard licking her salty lips before stepping closer to him as though she couldn't get close enough.

"Everything has an end." She swallowed hard once more seeing his eyes search her face for a possible answer to what she was saying. "And when the end comes, I want you by my side."

Seeley smiled brightly at her –his heart was on fire at that moment. Who would have thought the death of their friend… colleague…therapist –would bring forth her feelings towards him. Sure she had confessed them to him long ago and a few weeks ago they made a promise to one another that when he wasn't angry anymore they'd be together –but he wasn't angry anymore.

He was happy.

For the first time in a long time –he was happy again.

Seeley pulled her in quickly closing his eyes burring his face in her hair, "I'll never leave you," he whispered hugging her tighter.

She smiled burring her face in the crook of his luscious smelling neck and inhaled deeply. This was crazy…what were they doing? He was angry still right?

"I love you so much," he whispered feeling her pull back with a smile and look of aw on her face.

"That's what makes me so scared." She confessed. She watched her fingers as they traced circles along the fabric on his chest as she spoke out once again, "but I will learn to live with it. Like Hell and Heaven."

Booth let a soft chuckle escape his lips watching as her eyes snapped up to match his. "You don't believe in Heaven." It was more of known statement then a question.

She smiled briefly, "metaphorically speaking."

Seeley couldn't resist her nonchalant charm anymore –he cupped her cheek and brought her lips to his own. They shared a beautiful heated and very much needed kiss – no steamboats or drunken want –just pure needed love.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you all enjoy my one-shot? If you're hungry for more I have a running BonesBooth fanfic now. I've rewritten Season 6 my way, check it out if you'd like. It's called, "When Two People Become One." Thank you for reading! Reviews would be lovely! :)**


End file.
